Twentysomething
by Lindsey2
Summary: You have all your life ahead of you, but do you know what to do with it? standalone songfic.


:I wrote this while trying to get over tonsilitis last week. A Jamie Cullum song was in my head at the time; my friend had played me the song in his car on the way back from a party a few weeks ago. He'd dedicated the song to me and, thinking of the lyrics, I can see why. It was probably for himself too.:

Twentysomething

_**After years of expensive education,**_

_**a car full of books and anticipation, **_

**_I'm an expert on Shakespeare and that's a hell of a lot _**

**_but the world don't need scholars as much as I thought_.**

"Huh, just hours after graduating from college and look where we are…in a bar drowning our sorrows." Chandler muttered, looking down at his bottle of beer.

Ross lifted his head up from the bar counter and nodded slowly. "So much for all the 'hype'," he muttered back.

"So…what now?" Chandler questioned, knocking back the rest of the liquor.

"I guess we…go home." Ross said slowly, looking dejectedly at his old roommate.

The two sat silently, listening to the hurly burly of bar life behind them.

"Where's home?" Chandler whispered eventually.

_**Maybe I'll go travelling for a year,**_

_**finding myself or start a career. **_

_**I could work for the poor though I'm hungry for fame**_

_**we all seem so different but we're just the same.**_

Monica smiled brightly around her new apartment, admiring its furnishings and its purple walls.

She had come a long way from the two year culinary course she'd just finished.

But now what?

Monica was used to routine. Get up at 8, lectures at 9. Then back at her student apartment at 4. Meet up with the guys at 6 with boxes of pizza ready-to-serve.

Now what?

She had absolutely _nothing _to do.

The phone rang, and with a moment's hesitation, she picked it up.

"Hey Mon." His voice greeted on the phone.

"Hey Chandler," Monica sighed.

"You a little lost too huh?" Chandler asked quietly.

"Yeah…you wanna come over tomorrow?"

"Ok, hang on, there's someone on the other line…"

_**Maybe I'll go to the gym, so I don't get fat, **_

_**are things more easy with a tight six pack? **_

_**Who knows the answers? Who do you trust? **_

_**I can't event separate love from lust.**_

"It's time to start deciding what you want to do with your life Chandler," he heard his father tell him on the line; "it's no use living the life of a care-free teenager now."

"I've _just _got home dad," Chandler snapped.

"Yeah and before you know it you'll be on the scrapheap, working nine-to-five in a job you hate," Charles pointed out. "It's time to start thinking about where you want to go with your life."

_**Maybe I'll move back home and pay off my loans, **_

_**working nine to five answering phones. **_

_**Don't make me live for my friday nights, **_

_**drinking eight pints and getting in fights.**_

"I'm still young!" Chandler bellowed, "I don't have to think about this right now."

He hung up the phone, biting his nails. Was his father right?

Then he looked at his watch and grinned. It was 2a.m. What kind of decisions can you make at 2a.m?

He climbed the stairs of his mother's house and walked to his old bedroom. The room he'd barely spent any time in for the last decade. There had been boarding school and there had been college.

Was this tiny boxed up room really his home right now?

Right now, he didn't care too much. He was barely sober, he was tired and he was going to just collapse in that tiny bed and forget the world for a while.

_**I don't want to get up, just let me lie in,**_

_**leave me alone, I'm a twenty something.**_

Her heart leapt when he called again. Who cares if she didn't know what she was doing from one minute to the next. She had Chandler on her side.

"So…pizza tonight?" he asked carelessly.

"Yeah, I'll call Ross." Monica said, smiling.

_**Maybe I'll just fall in love that could solve it all, **_

_**philosophers say that that's enough, **_

_**there surely must be more. Ooooh**_

"Hey sis, how are you coping living on your own?" Ross asked later that evening.

Monica rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she assured him, "but I won't be on my own for too much longer. I advertised for a roommate yesterday. I start interviewing tomorrow." She waved a piece of paper at Chandler and Ross. "Here is the short list."

"Diana Lawson…Rebecca Jacobs…Phoebe Buffay…" Chandler paused and grinned. "Buffay? That sounds kinda familiar…"

Ross widened his eyes at Chandler. "It's not…"

"Nah, no way would a porn star be interviewing for Monica's apartment…" chandler said uncertainly.

"A p-porn star?!" Monica squeaked.

"It won't be her," Chandler said more confidently, "we don't even know what she _looks _like anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" Monica asked suspiciously.

Chandler looked at her innocently. "What kind of guy do you take me for Miss Geller?"

"You are a bored twenty-something university graduate." Monica pointed out.

_**Love ain't the answer nor is work, **_

_**the truth alludes me so much it hurts. **_

_**But I'm still having fun and I guess that's the key, **_

_**I'm a twenty something and I'll keep being me.**_

****

_**doh dah duh dah, do duh dah dah dah**_

_**doh dah duh dah, do duh dah dah dah**_

_**doh dah duh dah, do duh dah dah dah**_

_**doh dah duh dah, do duh dah dah dah**_

"Hey, I'm _not _the stereotype!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Um…hate to point it out…but we're stereotyped students," Ross said, smirking. "We're unemployed, and sitting in an apartment eating pizza wondering what we're going to do tomorrow."

"That is just so sad." Chandler moaned.

"Nah, it's normal. We're twenty-something's." Ross said, shrugging.

_**I'm a twenty something. **_

_**Let me lie in, Leave me alone. **_

_**I'm a twenty something.**_

****

_**doh dah duh dah, do duh dah dah dah**_

_**doh dah duh dah, do duh dah dah dah**_

_**doh dah duh dah, do duh dah dah dah**_

_**doh dah duh dah, do duh dah dah dah**_

**_'Twentysomething' – Jamie Cullum_**

: Any student, whether it from school, college, university, goes through it. My point is don't worry about it, because everything will come right at the end. By the way, just so you all know, my friend and I don't get into drunken fights. lol.:


End file.
